Come back home
by Ellana Jung
Summary: This is my interpretation of 2NE1's clip for Come back home. Hope you'll enjoy it.


**This is an interpretation of Come back home,2NE1's songs. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the MV, 2NE1 or anything related. They belong to YG Family. **

**As I loved the MV, I hope you'll like my interpretation. I apologise for any mistake in the text, English is not my native language.**

* * *

**Come back home**

_Seoul, in 2215_

A lone figure was walking on the streets of the 4th district. This figure was wearing black and its arm was out. Leaning to the wall and holding something.

The figure was a young woman. She had blond hair. Her name was CL. And she was the chief of the Resistance, a resistance that was fighting the conglomerate Virtual Paradise, also known as VP.

CL kept painting the wall with her red spray. Soon they would change the world. Soon.

~.~ ~.~

The world hadn't always been like this. People were happy, people went out, people lived the reality. The Technology happened. Virtual Paradise was at first a compagny that created hearing devices for those who couldn't hear and glasses for those who couldn't see. They gradually over the two last centuries. VP bought and bought more and more compagnies and in 2169 had a total monopole.

Virtual Paradise had released in 2199 a new technology that enslaved people : the VR (which stood for Virtual Reality). It was a recording device that tracked every movement and every fact about people. How much they ate, if they were tired .. But the most important characteristic was its form.

The VR technology was in reality glasses that were linked to the VR liquid bag by a hearing device. The liquid was a soporiphic, which put people into a comatose state, the Form, where people dreamt. The glasses were recording each thought, each breath and each movement. If you thought about buying bread, the VR created virtual bread that nurrished virtually people. If you wanted sex, you had sex.

Once people started using the VR, no one could ever turn back to the reality. The Virtual Reality was now for millions of people, their Reality.

In 16 years, the VR technology had enslaved almost the whole population of Asia and half of the world.

The world, abandonned by the humans, was now only a mess. Buildings everywhere. No plants or forests existed anymore. Shades of black, metal and clouds were the world. A such pityful world.

~.~ ~.~

Before becoming a member of the Resistance movement, Dara Park was a nobody. She had a job and she had a loving husband. She didn't care about politics or Virtual Paradise.

Every morning she would wake up and wear her grey outfit. Then she would head to her job. She worked for Post Paradise. She had been working there for five years.

She was happy.

But then it changed.

~.~

Her husband became sick. He had a fall at his workplace and he couldn't use his right arm anymore. He became moody and she never saw him smile again.

Dara had met JaeJoong Park at the grocery store. It was love at first sight. His smile and his easy-going behaviour won him a date. The first one went well and dates after dates, they got married. It was 4 years ago.

They never had children. It was forbidden for young couples. They had to wait at least 6 years before applying to the Central Hall.

His fall broke every project they had. She had to take care of him. She was now a part-time woman with a sick husband. His compagny (a branch of VP) gave him money and paid for his drugs.

Dara hated these drugs. Everytime she watched him taking these drugs, her heart was clenching. These drugs plunged him in a mute state. She hated these drugs. She was sure it was them who made him moody.

~.~

Dara knew it would happen sooner or later. They were watching the news when the ad for the VP arrived. She felt her husband move his head and noticed he was staring intensively at the TV screen. The ad was everywhere to be seen. On the buildings. On the streets. Everywhere.

The VR technology arrived two days later. Dara watched him as he shaved his head. She had to do something.

~.~ ~.~

CL met Dara one night while she was recruting new people. She noticed Dara, looking around, lonely, frightened but also determined. CL walked confidently to her.

"Excuse me madam." CL said nicely

"Can I do something for you ?" Dara said while eyeing CL.

CL smiled.

"I believe it's me that I can do something for you."

Dara took a step back. CL smiled.

"How ?"

"I think we should speak in a more private place, Dara Park."

"How … ?"

"I am what you are looking for."

"The …"

"Yeah."

Silence. Dara kept eyeing CL.

CL gave her hand. A sign of opening.

" Come with me."

Dara took the hand.

~.~ ~.~

CL took Dara to the Resistance quarters. They were old, rusty on the outside but inside it was the contrary. Modern and equiped with the latest technology. People wore masks and wore black. Faceless, nameless. Manipualting things Dara didn't know. Dara felt out of place with her grey working outfit.

CL released her hand only when they arrived in a small room where two other women were manipulating screens.

"Girls, I bring a newbie."

The women stopped their movements and raised their heads to look at her. Dara felt uneasy. She didn't like being watched.

"Sit." CL ordered Dara who quickly obeyed. She felt like a prey.

CL closed the door.

"Girls, this is Dara Park. Dara these girls are the genius that will help us change the world. The redhead is Minzy. And the black-haired girl is Park Bom."

Dara jumped .

"Park Bom as the daughter of Park Seunghoon, one of the most influent person in VP. Are you sure this is the resistance ?"

"He is my father indeed. But it doesn't mean that I approuve what he does." Park Bom replied coldly.

"Girls, girls ..."

Park Bom kept eyeing Dara. She narrowed her eyes and Dara prayed that she wouldn't do anything to her.

"I apologize. I didn't know."

Park Bom kept looking at her, gauging the truth in her words.

"Apologizes accepted."

CL smiled and Minzy chuckled.

"Park Dara, everything you will hear now is the pure truth. After that you will be free to stay or to leave. Understood ?"

"Yes."

~.~

The Resistance movement had been created in 2200, only one year after the lauching of the VR technology. It has been created by YG. No one knew who he was. Rumor has it that he was one of the most powerful man in VP.

What happened to him is unknown. He passed down the role of the Resistance chief to CL before he disappeared. CL managed to make it grow.

CL never told from where she was but Dara suspected that she came from the 12th district (one of the worst) if her manners were any indication. Minzy was an orphan. CL took her under her wing two years ago and she was now working for the resistance.

Park Bom was a strange case. Even though she grew up in the 1st district and had everything that Dara dreamt when she was little, she was in the Resistance. Park Bom's father was rich and powerful. But apparently a bad man, if Bom's scowl was any indication.

Park Bom was a double agent. She worked as a scientist for VP and for the Resistance. She wondered what made her change sides.

The Resistance was mostly an underground movement. Very few where in the high places like Park Bom. The Resistance wore black. They were masked to protect their anonymity. Black. A filthy color according to Virtual Paradise. The color of the real world to the Resistance.

Dara didn't know how much people were in the Resistance. But she suspected that they were numerous. More that she thought.

"Do you accept to help us or not ?"

Dara had made her choice.

" I do."

~.~

Dara was a CR, meaning a Chief Recruter. At work or on the streets at night she was recruiting people for the Resistance. She was good. The movement was growing.

She was nominated CR by CL only two months ago. She now knew more of the plans. The Revolution would happen soon.

Park Bom had created an alterated version of the VR technology. Harmless for them and without the bad sides. The AVR (Alterated Version of Reality) created by her, was Dara had to recognize, a genius invention.

When they tested it, Dara found herself projected into a new world. But she wasn't alone. She felt the presences of Minzy, Park Bom and CL. Everything was colorful and it was making her dizzy. Dara found herself in this reality with a new haircut, a blue one. They imagined all a new reality.

CL was smirking and Park Bom was monitoring them even if she was with them in this reality. She was really intelligent recognized Dara and since this moment, their relation warmed up.

With the Alterated Version of Reality, the Resistance movement had more amnutions. Soon was coming.

~.~ ~.~

Dara was looking at her husband. Two months he hadn't woke up. Two months he hadn't moved. Two months of loneliness.

Park Bom had explained her the effects of the VR device. People in a comatose state. They became dependant of it. If they unplugged, they would die. The VR was acting as a parasite that corrupted the brain. Once awaken, they would move a little then die.

The Resistance couldn't save them.

The Moment was coming and Dara had to make a choice. She remembered the happiness, his smiles and his touches. She remembered everything.

She unplugged him.

~.~ ~.~

Dara, Minzy, Bom and others people were filling bombs with the red substance, the RT. The Red Truth was a substance created by Park Bom which aim was to destroy everything that had a connection with Virtual Paradise and the VR Technology. It would destroy every building, every VR device and kill people who were plugged but also people who created the device.

CL walked among them and cheered them. She touched Bom's shoulder a little longer. Park Bom was making a sacrifice. She would also kill her father and family. It was a difficult gesture made by her.

Dara was feeling down. JaeJoong was dead. She hoped that they would succeed. They had to.

~.~ ~.~

A lone figure was walking on the streets of the 4th district. This figure was wearing black and its arm was out. Leaning to the wall and holding something.

The figure was a young woman. She had blond hair. Her name was CL. And she was the chief of the Resistance, a resistance that was fighting the conglomerate Virtual Paradise, also known as VP.

CL kept painting the wall with her red spray. Soon they would change the world. Soon.

~.~

Minzy was driving with the bombs. It was a difficult task that could only be given to her. Minzy was stealthy, Minzy was crazy and dangerous.

She was arriving to the 1st district. Glancing at the rear mirror, she speed up. It was soon.

~.~

Park Bom was singing. She wasn't only a scientist, she was also a singer. Her father made her sing at events where the elite was there.

Everyone was here. Her father was here. They were all dressed in white. It was incongruous, she mused. White. White was supposed to be pure. White wasn't supposed to be the fakeness of this virtual world.

She felt better in her black outfit. It made her feel alive.

She had transformed her voice. While singing, she managed to make them paralyse. They couldn't move. CL was circulating around them, spraying them with her red bomb. Minzy arrived with the bombs. Dara stood up and her and Minzy threw plates.

The Red Truth was scattered everywhere. The flames rose up and the four girls left. They were done.

~.~ ~.~

_The Undergroung had woken up. Led by CL, Park Bom, Dara and Minzy, they took over Seoul. They destroyed every generator used by VP._

_The Virtual Palace disappeared with the red flames._

_They did it. It was over. A new world, a real one could start now._

* * *

**_So how, did you like it ?_**


End file.
